


Can You Feel Me?

by QueenieZ



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Married Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Strip Tease, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieZ/pseuds/QueenieZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the battle with Demise and a year after his marriage to Zelda, Link still finds himself reliving the fear and hurt he experienced on his journey, and Zelda is determined to help him banish his demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel Me?

Faron Woods always seemed to have more flowers blooming with each passing year. Or, at least, that was what Link always thought. Perhaps it was the lack of Demise's evil influence on the land, or maybe it was just him taking the time to notice more of the forest's unique foliage. Whatever the case, he always took a bit of time to notice the scenery whenever he went on his outings. It was a bit of a time-wasting habit, perhaps, given his tendency to daydream, but he had hardly been in any rush lately, so what was the harm?

Of course, his walks through the forest were never mere sightseeing hikes. In addition to the flowers, the trees, and the occasional kikwi chirping his or her "hello"s to him, he also saw landmarks; landmarks which triggered waves of memories that sometimes seemed far too real. Many of them were good memories - he and his beloved wife Zelda had spent many lazy days in the woods together, and there were also adventurous romps with his friends on the surface that he would frequently reminisce over. But there were other memories that managed to seep into his wandering mind as well.

Had it really been three years since he first stepped foot on the surface? Had so much time really passed since he plunged headfirst into trials unimaginable, all for the sake of bringing his Zelda home safely? He knew it had, but as Link found himself walking along the stone path to Skyview Temple, he couldn't help but irrationally wonder. After all, the memories were still so clear - the adrenaline rush of his many battles, the constant urges of his conscience telling him go forward at any cost... the fear and uncertainty surrounding the safety of the person he held most dear. Sometimes he found himself feeling those same emotions when faced with reminders of his quest in spite of the many moons that had passed since those days.

He still imagined monsters lurking in the temple before him. He imagined Ghirahim waiting for him in the back room. He imagined Zelda being _so close_ , only to slip between his fingers at the last moment. He'd learned on his journey that time was but a simple obstacle that could be easily conquered, but the freshness of those nerve-wracking memories only served to cement that fact. Once he had experienced those hardships, not even time could truly stop them from coming back to haunt him.

Link shook his head, pulling one side of his mantle back over his shoulder. It disturbed him quite a bit to know that his wife was safe at home, waiting for him to return from his errands with that smile that always seemed to make everything better, yet also experience the feelings of danger and dread he'd experienced three years ago. Sometimes he wondered if he was losing a bit of his sanity when this sort of thing happened. But in the end, he chalked it up to the spaciness he was known to succumb to. Still, however, he wished he could rid himself of those feelings. He had worked hard to attain this happy life, and more than anything, he wanted to enjoy it to the fullest.

His flashbacks and musings momentarily made him forget what he was here for. What did Zelda send him to get, again? Ah, yes, the delicious little mushrooms that grew near the outer walls of the temple. He had no idea why, out of all the mushrooms in the forest, these tasted the best, but he went out of his way to gather them nevertheless. He walked over to a patch just left of the front steps and began plucking the plump fungi out of the ground.

\---

Their small cabin had been built on a grassy plateau, not too far away from the Sealed Temple and the statue of Hylia. Getting there was a bit of work, but a conveniently placed ladder helped the couple and their friends get to and from the house a little easier. Once he had pulled himself up the ladder, Link walked over to the window closest to the door, seeing if he could sneak a peek at whatever his wife was doing. It had appeared that she was once working on knitting a pair of socks, but that she had grown bored with it and picked up a book instead. With a grin, he gently knocked on the glass to get her attention.

Zelda looked up from her seat to see a familiar green figure goofily holding up a small bag filled with the mushrooms she had asked him to get. With an amused smile of her own, she went to the front door and opened it.

"Why don't you just use the door, Link?"

The hero shrugged. "Just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Oh, really?" Zelda mock-pouted and walked over to her husband, tugging at his ear. "I bet you were just trying to catch me changing clothes, you scoundrel!"

Link winced and shook his head. "It wasn't anything like that!"

Zelda giggled heartily. "Of course not, I'm teasing you." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for getting the mushrooms."

"No problem," replied Link as two returned to the house. Once inside, he sat the bag on a table and headed straight for a chair, where he slouched with a loud sigh.

"Tired already?" asked Zelda as she brought a rag and a bucket of freshly-drawn water to the table. She sat down and dipped the rag in the water, using it to clean the dirt off of the mushrooms. "You can't be _that_ exhausted. You were only gone a little under an hour."

Link started to take off his boots. "I'm not _exhausted_. It's just..." He sat the boots to the side of the chair and continued. "...Well, you know how I get sometimes."

"Spacey, you mean?"

"I mean when I go to the temple like that. You know how I feel about that place."

Zelda looked up from her cleaning. That's right, she thought. He never did feel as comfortable going to Skyview Temple as she did. She frowned and creased her brow.

"...I don't understand," she said. "It's been so long. All the evil from that place is gone by now. Why do you feel so apprehensive?"

"I can't really explain it." Link looked towards the ceiling. "I know I shouldn't feel weird going there. But when I do... I start remembering when I first went there. When the monsters were still there. ...When you were still there." He ran a hand through his bangs. "And then I start feeling like I felt back then. Nervous - no, actually, I feel scared. Terrified that I won't find you in time. It's like I go back three years and experience it all over again."

His wife listened, the worry only becoming more and more apparent on her face. "But Link, you know all that's over now, right? It's been over for a long time."

"I _know_ that. I know in my head that I'll come home and you'll be right here, reading your books or something like that." He looked at her sadly. "But I can't get my heart to remember that so easily. I can't really control it."

His sadness nearly broke Zelda's heart. She never could understand his unease with going to the temple until now. It made perfect sense, however - he had been so worried for her that time, so desperate to see her again, something she had always regretted making him go through. So it wasn't surprising to see that it had a lasting impact on him. She sat down the rag and the mushrooms, thinking of something - _anything_ \- she could do to help him.

Link stood. "Zelda, it's not something you have to worry about," he said, walking over to the table and placing his hand over hers. "I'll be okay, I just -- "

He was interrupted by Zelda's other hand closing over his. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I _want_ to worry about it," she said. "I want you to experience the happiness you deserve." Her eyes lowered a little. "...Come with me. I want to show you something."

Show him something? He didn't want to worry her with his problems, but he did wonder what she had to show him that could possibly help. She stood and led him away from the sitting area and to their bed before going around the house and closing all of the curtains on the windows.

Link couldn't help but tug at his collar a bit. It had only been a little under a year, but he'd been married to her long enough to know what closing the curtains meant. When she returned from her rounds, she greeted him with a gentle kiss, taking his hands and folding her fingers between his. When she broke away, she spoke again.

"If you can't get your heart to remember where you are," she said, "then I'll teach it."

"You'll..."

She kissed him again, and again broke away to speak. "Yes. ...I'm here, Link. I'm real. And I'm okay. Maybe I can't stop what you're feeling entirely, but I want to give you something your heart can remember that by."

The young man turned red, gazing away from her. He wasn't entirely sure this would help him... but he was more than willing to try. She did have a special way of touching his heart and leaving an impact, after all.

Zelda gently turned his head towards her by the chin. "Look at me," she whispered. "I want you to watch me."

Link could barely nod his answer before she kissed him a third time, placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing him into a sitting position on the bed. Then she straddled his lap, taking his hands and placing them on her backside, before finally cupping his cheeks and deepening their kiss. After another moment, she undid his mantle, took off his hat, and tossed them to the side. This signaled Link to begin removing his knight's tunic, but she beat him to the punch, hurriedly undoing his belt and pulling the green cloth over his head.

"Z-Zelda, I can -- "

She shushed him, pushing him into a laying position on the bed. She smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Let me do it," she said. "All you have to do is feel me." She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, then grabbed the bottom of his undershirt, pulling it up over his head and dropping it onto the ground. Link couldn't help but swallow nervously when she placed her hands on his chest and began placing her lips on his neck. But he did as he was told - he laid there and let her work, moving only to place his hands on the small of her back.

Zelda smiled a little at her husband's bashful face. She reached up, tracing his jaw with her finger before moving on to the slope of his ear. "You're so cute," she muttered.

"You... you think so?"

"Mmhmm." She pushed herself up and looked beneath her - it seemed like his body was finally beginning to take notice of her. She scooted back and looked Link in the eye again, as if asking for his permission to continue. He smiled slightly and nodded, craning his head to watch her pull his pants and undergarments away.

Seeing him like this never failed to turn Zelda's cheeks the slightest bit pink, no matter how many times it had happened. Nevertheless, she reached between his legs, taking a hold of his scrotum and gently massaging it. Hearing his small gasp when she touched him pleased her, and she continued to rub him.

"Do you feel this, Link?" she asked him. "I want you to remember how it feels."

Link opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a small grunt. He could feel his face getting hotter by the second, but he didn't let that distract him from following her directions. When she shifted her grip to his shaft, he winced and shuddered. He'd always wondered how such small hands could make him feel this way, but that never detracted from his enjoyment of those feelings in the least.

Then she began to stroke him. It was almost too much - his breathing became fast and heavy, and his grip on the bed sheets tightened. As much as he tried to watch her, to burn the wonderful image in his mind like she wanted him to, he still reflexively clenched his eyes shut. He choked on her name when he finally came, much to his wife's satisfaction. She grinned, feeling the slightest bit triumphant, and wiped the mess from her hand. However, she wasn't done quite yet; she got off of the bed, standing at its foot and unfastening the laces on her top.

"Watch me," she said once she knew she had his attention, "and don't forget what you see. When you feel like you're back in that place again... remember that you'll have this to come home to."

Zelda's nude figure never ceased to impress Link. His eyes widened excitedly as he sat up, watching her remove her top, her undershirt, her skirt, and finally, her stockings and underwear. It made his heart skip just as much as the first time he saw her this way, and he could only smile awkwardly as she crawled back onto the bed, straddling his lap once again and pulling his head to her chest, holding it tenderly.

"My hero, Link," she uttered before placing a kiss on the top of his head. She heard him let out a sigh and felt his arms wrap around her.

"...You're too good to me, Zelda," he replied, resting comfortably in her bosom.

"You deserve all of it." She lifted his head and placed her hands under her breasts, offering them to him. "Go on."

Surprised at her forwardness, he took her up on her offer and gladly took a hold of her chest. Her figure was small and her features were delicate, but the important thing to him was that they were _hers_ , and that he was the one she had chosen to share them with. He played with her, watching her face grow more flushed as he did. Of course, he was enjoying it just as much as she was, and he could feel himself becoming aroused once again.

Zelda shifted a bit, growing a bit restless at his touch. She covered his hands with hers and lifted her gaze to him. "You see? ...This is real. What we're feeling together - this is what we have to remember. Not the past. ...Ah!"

She gasped a little when he decided to move his thumbs to her nipples. He was certainly enjoying himself, she thought! But that was the whole point of this exercise; for Link to enjoy himself and, hopefully, to replace his painful memories with new ones. She knew it wouldn't solve his problems completely, but at the very least, she hoped that it would make things a little better for him. Her legs buckled, and with her backside she felt that he was hard again, just like she wanted him to be.

So she pulled his hands away and, after giggling at the sight of Link's disappointed face, pushed him back onto the bed again, holding his wrists down. He gaped when he realized what was coming next, barely having time to utter a short "ah" before he felt her guiding him inside of her. She grunted a little, then, once she had situated herself, she looked him in the eye with a loving smile.

"Let's always remember this... okay?"

Link nodded. "...Okay."

With that, she began to ride him, taking her time so as to allow her husband to experience every sensation she gave him. That was why she was happy to see his lips quivering and his head rolling back and forth as he writhed beneath her. However, she soon began to lose track of his reaction as her own sensations began to build. Unconciously, she sped up, until her knees began to shake and her toes began to curl. She was only able to notice his climactic gasps moments before she emitted her own, and when she stopped, she took a moment to catch her breath, not yet willing to pull away from him. When she saw Link's hand reaching out for her, she leaned forward, allowing him to carress her face.

"Thank you," he said breathlessly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't think about that," said Zelda, leaning into his touch. "You don't need to keep thinking about that. You only need to think about what's real right _now_." She looked away. "I hope you'll remember this, for next time."

"I don't think I _could_ forget." He grinned. "Even if I wanted to."

Zelda finally decided that it was time to end their little exercise. She stood and gathered her clothes, leaving Link to lay lazily on the bed. She spoke to him again as she dressed.

"Good. ...I just wanted to help you. You've done so, so much for me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you."

She heard him mumble something and shift around in the bed. Once she finished dressing, she opened a nearby cabinet and took out a small vial of a dark red liquid. One day, she thought, they would be ready to not need the contraceptive potion, but that was a dream for another day. After a quick drink, she sat it back in the cabinet and turned back to Link.

"Oh, I still have to wash those mushrooms, don't I? I guess I forgot what time it -- "

That was when she noticed Link curled up under the covers, either already asleep or nearly so. Zelda snorted a bit and went over to scold him about always wanting to sleep after lovemaking, but when she saw the smile on his face, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Surely, she thought, she had been the one to help make him so happy... so she decided to let him sleep. At least while she was busy putting the stew they were to have for dinner on to boil. After that, however, she wasn't about to make any promises.


End file.
